


Like Sharing Sweets

by deborah_judge



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Nagakura route, Prostitution, gender role confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: Nagakura likes sex and Chizuru is curious.





	Like Sharing Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt on tumblr. This is a game-based fanfic and I have made no effort to be historically accurate, but I do use the historical fact that Nagakura had a child with a Shimabara geisha.
> 
> Set during Nagakura's route, fairly early on.

When they can’t get to Shimabara they lie in front of the brazier he brought for her and talk. Sometimes he brings her sweets, sometimes even he’ll manage to convince her to drink a little. This particular night Chizuru’s relaxed and happy, stretched out on her back and smiling. She’s had a little bit of sake and has slipped into phrases from a bawdy drinking song he’s taught her. Then it seems like there’s something she wants to ask and she stops, suddenly nervous.

“Yes?” Nagakura asks, his voice something of a tease. She’s such a little sister to him.

Chizuru blushes. “What’s it like in Shimabara?” she blurts out all at once, not looking at him.

“You know,” he says. She’s not supposed to leave the compound but he’s found ways to sneak her there. “There’s drinking, food, songs...”

“No, I mean…” Chizuru can’t get the words out and Nagakura thinks he knows where she’s going but is enjoying watching her try to say it. “When you go…with a woman. What’s it like?” She covers her face with her hands, blushing, and Nagakura can’t help but be touched that she managed to get over her shyness to ask him. A Shinsengumi man in her position would have long since dispensed with his virginity, of course she's curious.

“You want to know what it feels like?” Nagakura asks. Chizuru nods, her face still covered, and blushes red like a lantern. “It feels good. Really good. It’s fun. It’s like…” he reaches for an analogy she might understand “like eating a piece of tasty sweets. But at the same time you’re giving sweets to someone else and watching them enjoy it, and you’re both sharing the same delicious taste and knowing that you are both enjoying it because of each other.” Nakagura knows as well as anyone that it can lead to worse things, much worse things, but only if you’re not careful, and in recent years he had been very, very careful.

Finally Chizuru unconvers her face and he can see her thinking, her mouth set. “That does sound fun,” she says. He’s her friend, and she wants to understand him, and to understand what he likes. He gets it, and he’s grateful, and not for the first time.

The next night they do sneak out to Shimabara and Chizuru smiles at the colors and the lights. He buys her a sweet and she collapses into a giggle fit thinking about their conversation. “This is fun,” she says, and he has to laugh too. They end up in a small back room and soon enough a lady catches his eye from a side corner.

“Um,” he says to Chizuru, knowing she’s seen the small gesture. “Do you mind?” Chizuru shakes her head, her mouth and eyes twitching, and then Nagakura goes. There’s a quick transfer of money and then they find a private place. The lady turns out to be large-breasted and an eager kisser, He licks her nipples until she's wet and then uses his fingers to get her ready. She makes the sweetest sounds when Nagakura moves in her, he lets himself feel her walls clench and see her eyes widen, then pulls out to release.

“Thank you,” Nagakura says, enjoying her smile. She’s been good to him, and he’s grateful, and she’s nothing like Kotsune.

Chizuru’s waiting when Nagakura returns. It feels strange. When he goes to Shimabara with Sano he knows that Sano could find a girl himself if he wants, and knows that sometimes he does. With Chizuru…it just feels so unfair. He knows that girls from good families are supposed to wait, but the hell with all the expectations of all good families, including and especially his own. “You know, um,” he says. He’s never imagined having to have this conversation with a girl, but he’s had it with guys often enough. “I could help you find someone. If you want.”

She doesn’t say anything for a long moment, and Nagakura feels her looking him over. He knows he smells like the lady’s perfume, but also knows his body looks relaxed and satisfied after sex. “You really like it,” she says.

“I do,” he says. It’s the truth. He’s so glad she’s never judged him for it.

“I guess..” she says, “I guess I want to know. What it’s like. You always seem so happy.” And it’s not true, he hasn’t always been happy, but he likes the way he’s living and it warms him to know that she can see it. He’s glad to be able to share it with her.

They talk more about sex the next night, stretched out by the brazier in her room. He explains to her how it works, but it turns out she knows the basic mechanics from her father’s clinic. What she doesn’t understand, and Nagakura is happy to explain, is how to make sure that the experience is pleasurable for everyone. He tells her where he’s seen women like to be touched, so that if she’s with a man who doesn’t know what he’s doing she can give him some ideas. It’s harder for women, he thinks. A man can just go into a woman and find his satisfaction, but Chizuru is going to need a little more. Nagakura can’t help but remember when he’d had the same conversation with Heisuke, although for the life of him he could never figure out if the idiot boy had ever put it into practice. The explanation is more or less the same, although it’s possible that Heisuke had blushed even brighter.

Then he explains how to not get pregnant. This is important, he tells her, suddenly serious. It’s life and death, like swords. To his suprise she already knows about the medicines they use at Shimabara, and had even helped her father make them. He’s managed to procure some for her and she knows how to use it. She also knows about pulling out, and blushes only a little at his description of the signs that it’s time.

Nagakura knows he’s going to need to find her someone good, and the next time they’re in Shimabara he corners two of the prettier boys. “It’s not for me,” he says. “It’s for my brother,” he gestures at Chizuru.

One of them raises an eyebrow, looks Chizuru up and down. “Brother,” he says, clearly noticing Chizuru’s curves. “I have some experience with ‘brothers’”.

…aaand we have a winner. Nagakura slips him some money, then brings him over to Chizuru. “Someone for you to meet,” he says brightly. They chat for a few minutes, Chizuru looking oddly poised and only a little nervous. Then the boy holds out his hand. Chizuru looks at it, then at Nagakura, who nods encouragingly. They find themselves an alcove behind thin paper walls and Nagakura settles himself outside. He should give her more privacy, but there’s a part of him that is a little bit worried. Chizuru might be Shinsengumi, but she’s still a girl, and something in Nagakura is telling him to protect her. He knows how badly things can go for women here. But she’s his friend, and his comrade, and if she wants to enjoy someone why shouldn't she have that? So he sits outside the alcove and he listens.

The first sounds Nagakura hears are soft giggles that sound just like Chizuru sounds when she’s happy, and Nagakura begins to relax. Then there are more sounds that he’s never heard from Chizuru. He likes those sounds, and he likes the way women feel when they make them. He lets himself listen to every gasp, to every sigh, to the slight high-pitched discomfort followed by the full-throated release of breath in pleasure. She’s enjoying this, and he’s made it happen. He rests his head against the wall, happy at what he’s been able to share with his friend.

Chizuru emerges some time later, her clothes neat and her face uncertain. This is all so new to her. “Congratulations!” he slaps her on the back like the brother he’d called her. He thinks to congratulate her on becoming a man, but that’s not right, and ‘becoming a woman’ certainly isn’t right…”I’m going to buy you a drink,” he says.

This time she takes the sake without question, in one quick gulp, and he immediately pours her another. She tries to gulp again, but coughs and then giggles. Finally she looks him full in the face for the for the first time since coming out of that alcove. “You’re right,” she says slowly. “It’s fun.”

Nagakura grabs her hand, palm to palm, brother to sister. He laughs loudly, and then there’s more sake and lights and colors and song and drink and Chizuru is happy and everything around him feels beautiful. After some time he decides it’s time to teach her to swear. “Fuck,” he says. “Say fuck.”

“Fu…” she says, and it sets her off in another fit of giggling.

“Fuck,” he says. “Now that you’ve done it you can say it.”

“Eeee,” she says, and she’s drunk and she’s happy.

“I can bring you here whenever you want,” he says. He has money for it, and there’s nothing he’d rather spend it on than seeing Chizuru drunk and happy and satisfied.

“And when we can’t get out,” she says, “maybe we can do that in my room, you and me. Because we both like it, and it’s fun.”

And oh. Suddenly he’s sober and the room is too hot and the colors are ugly and garish. He thinks about Kotsune and the night she gave herself to him. He remembers how much she loved him, how much she wanted his child. He’d sworn to get her out of there, to buy her contract. In the end she had bled out in her childbed, holding Nagakura’s hand. Their daughter was with her sister and Nagakura didn’t think he would ever see her again. He had tried to get his family to take his daughter. They were wealthy, and established, and could have given her a good life. But, they didn’t want her. They were a good family and had no room for a bastard daughter from a Shimabara girl. He’d told them he’d shove his heirloom sword through his own face before they’d see it again. Fuck all good families, especially his.

Chizuru can see it, he knows she can, she’s always been good at noticing when he hurts. She slips her hand over his because she knows how to be generous. “I’m lucky you’re my friend,” she says. He hears what she’s saying by calling him her friend and what she’s decided not to ask for. Maybe it wasn’t even what she had wanted. Better to keep things simple.

At dawn she’s back in her room, with the brazier lit to warm her. Once he sets it Nagakura goes alone to sit under a cherry tree. His daughter must be walking by now, and he tries not to think about what her hand would feel like if they walked together. He tries not to think about Chizuru, her hand warm and soft on his own.


End file.
